


XCOM: The Cruel War

by fullfrankfull21



Series: The Cruel War [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of fucking death, Alien Invasion, Aliens, And by a lot I mean a fucking LOT man, Character Death, Death, Enemy Within, It's not even really that funny dude, Long War, Minor Character Death, Multi, So much death, War, enemy unknown, seriously, there's a lot of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfrankfull21/pseuds/fullfrankfull21
Summary: The story of XCOM told through the eyes of the soldiers, Central, Vahlen, Shen, The Commander, and even the aliens. Throughout this long war many friendships will be formed, many minds will be broken, many bodies will be tested to their limits. The time for conflict has come, who will win, who will die, it all lies in the hands of a few dozen brave soldiers now.(Soldier and character suggestions are welcome)





	XCOM: The Cruel War

**Chapter 1: Operation Black Star**

 

There are two possibilities in life; either we are alone in this universe, or we are not. It was quite ironic that April first, the day when so many of these fake “UFO sightings” came about on many internet forums or even sometimes on the news, was the day when they came to us. April first was the day when those strange machinations came about to our cities, falling from the sky seemingly out of nowhere. April first was the day that the UFO’s came down upon Earth, this time not filmed on some low-resolution camera, but on national television. When the strange pods that illuminated a green light first struck down in major cities, everyone was baffled. What was it? Where did it come from? Who sent it down here? All those questions meant nothing in the end, as murmurs, whispers, sounds of phone cameras flicking again and again, everything went silent for a moment. And then, screams.

 

April first was the day that humanity discovered something, something terrifying, that we truly aren’t alone.

 

* * *

 

**XCOM HQ**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

The blue mega-screen lit up to reveal a man with no distinct features in a black, two piece suit, sitting at a black table with nothing on it. **_“Hello Commander.”_** the man behind the screen said in a deep and intimidating tone, darkness completely covering up his face. **_“In this time of crisis it is important humanity takes a stand against the terror plaguing our world. Our skies have been taken over, our cities are burning, our wilds occupied. It is for these exact reasons that this council of nations has called forth the activation of the XCOM initiative.”_**

****

Throughout HQ everyone readied to their positions, the sounds of footsteps, buttons flicking, weapons getting ready, Kevlar getting put on. Central Officer John ‘Central’ Bradford, a well built, strong-jawed man, the model soldier in every way, paced around The Control Room, giving out orders to his subordinates who were busy getting the holo-map ready. “Alright people, everyone get to your positions, I want that map up and running in the next ten seconds” Central commanded, continuing to pace around the bridge of The Control Room.

 

“Doctor Kervan, make sure to have the infirmary fully operational and equipped with proper equipment, there will no doubt be injuries.” down in the lower levels of XCOM Chief Scientist Doctor Moira Vahlen, no doubt the brains of XCOM and scientist from Germany, informed to her assistant, all the while constantly tapping on her tablet that she carries everywhere with her. To her words Doctor Vahlen’s assistant, Frederick Kervan, merely nodded and ran through the self-opening doors exiting the laboratory.

 

Opposite to the lab was the engineering bay, where machine and man formed a harmony that brought inventions to life. “We need to get these machines powered up and going into overdrive right now, Humanity is going to be counting on us.” Chief Engineer Raymond Shen, an older man and engineer from China said to his fellow engineers, powering up the machines right next to him as his workers did the same. If Central was the soldier, Vahlen the brains, Shen was the dreamer of the XCOM project.

 

**_“You have been given the best of humanities soldier, resources and equipment. Commander, you and XCOM are the first and last line of defense for this planet. Do you understand this?”_ **

****

The Commander nodded in response, his hands behind his back. A man with short, slicked back, grey hair and a full beard, his eyes were icy steel blue, unmoving and unblinking. He wore a dark blue trench coat with the XCOM badge on the left side of its chest and an assortment of medals, eight in total, lining the right side. No one knew the Commanders name, no one knew his age, not even the Council, everything about him was a mystery, though that wasn’t important because he was the one chosen to lead this initiative. This man with no name was going to be the bastion that was going to lead Earth’s defense against this planetary threat.

 

**_“Very well, good luck Commander.”_ **

 

* * *

 

**OPERATION BLACK STAR**

**Location: Overhead skies of Europe; Berlin, Germany**

**Time: April 1 st 2015, 4:29 A.M**

_“We’ve received reports of heavy extra-terrestrial activity near the center of Berlin.”_ Central said through the intercom to the soldiers currently being transported in the Skyranger. All throughout the trip the four soldiers were anxious to say the least. They may have been some of humanities finest, but even humanities finest weren’t trained to deal with a threat they haven’t ever seen or knew existed a mere four hours ago.

 

_“In five minutes you four will be deploying on the ground to serve as a counter-force and hold off the invading force while the UN focuses on civilian evacuation. I’ll be providing overhead and informational support to you. The Commander will be giving you all tactical orders via intercom as well; he should be operational any moment now. Get ready folks, this isn’t going to be an easy fight. Central out.”_ and with that Central’s intercom timed out, leaving only the four soldiers to their own thoughts.

 

“Always great to start a war with a positive outlook I guess.” one of the soldiers, Nathan Dumont, said. Dumont was part of The _Gendarmerie Nationale_ or _National Gendarmerie,_ one of France’s two national police forces next to the _Police Nationale,_ the former of which served as more of a military force numbering over 100,000 since last year. His father immigrated illegally from Nigeria in search of a better life before he was born and married his mother the following year eventually taking her name as a Dumont. When he turned 18 Dumont joined the military where he was at the top of every exercise and quickly rose through the ranks, eventually being able to fill out all of the paperwork and have his father become a legal citizen of France.

 

“To be honest I can’t help but feel a little excited. What do you think the aliens look like?” another soldier who sat next to Dumont said as he counted down the bullets in his clip. Richard King, British sniper serving for four years in the Middle-East and member of the UK’s SAS direct action corps. While not one to talk about his life before the military, he was born in Cardiff, Wales to a working class British family. Other than that, nothing much sticks out. During his time in the Middle-East he was an ace shot, earning up to 28 confirmed kills of high-value targets, quite the reputation for a sniper that was used for reconnaissance.

 

“Don’t know, anything’s possible at this point, but I’m guessing they might look something like those fake Area 51 videos, all Grey Man and shit.” Dumont responded.

“I dunno mate like you said anything’s possible. They could be some freaky ass tentacle eldritch abominations.” King joked, clicking open the magazine of his pistol and putting it back in.

 

“Don’t jinx us man. I’m shaking enough as is, I don’t want to get down there and start fighting Cthulu.” a third soldier joined in. Kenji Yamazuki, a former member of Japan’s Self-Defense Force or JSDF. He joined the military at age 22, enlisting to be a part of the JSDF due to his own personal debt and mortgage costs, as well as some… questionable activities outside the law. At age 27 he was personally recruited into the UN’s personal armed forces and eventually ending up in XCOM due to volunteering. He’s incredibly disciplined and well-trained in mid to close-range combat, as well as toshu kakuto, JSDF’s own personal form of CQC.

 

“Well let’s just hope they aren’t bulletproof, it’s going to be nice to have some target practice on those bastards.” King said as he finally finished inspecting his sniper rifle and pistol.

 

While the three shared a nervous laugh, at this point it was probably the only thing they could do to try and calm themselves down, a fourth soldier sat in silence, her head down, her hands gripping the barrel of her gun tightly, it was either nervousness or she was in thought. Kenji was the first to notice the soldiers’ silence. A woman with blonde, tied-back hair and sky blue eyes. “Gertrude, right? I heard your parents were from Berlin.” Kenji said to the silent girl.

 

To his words Dumont’s and King’s eyes shot open as their nervous and somewhat cocky smiles quickly faded away. Gertrude’s head finally lifted up to look at Kenji, her face showing off her surprise, though that surprise didn’t last long as it was quickly overshadow by a creeping expression of guilt and sadness, despite her obvious attempts to try and hide it. “Y-yeah, I was born and raised here.” Gertrud Orin, former member of _The Bundeswehr’s Heer_ branch. Once again, she was born and raised in Berlin, Germany, a star student in high school and college she had earned the title of ‘student of her generation’. During her military time she’s trained as a field medic, knowing all necessary procedures before, during and after a fight on how to properly stabilize or close up a wound.

 

“Oh… sorry we-“Dumont tried to apologize before Orin cut him off.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.” Gertrud said, forcing a smile to once again try and hide her anxiety.

“They make it out?” King asked, putting his weapons to the side.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from them at all since this whole thing started.” She said.

“Don’t worry about it too much. I’m sure they’ve already evacuated.” Kenji commented, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“Well I hope you’re right at least. It’s not like I’m going to be able to have my mind wander too much.” Gertrude said.

 

Silence befell the inside of the Skyranger as everyone did one last check on their equipment before finally they touched down. _“HQ, we have confirmed landing, ready to deploy on field.”_ Firebrand said through the intercom. The four got up from their seats; they grabbed their weapons, readying them for a fight. Gertrude let out a long sigh, her face from before becoming steeled and focused. Dumont took lead in front of the other three, taking a running stance in preparation for a quick disembarkment. Kenji stood between Orin and Dumont, pulling off the safety on his firearms. King was all the way in the back, on his left eye he put on a small visor, specialized for sharpshooting use without the need for a spotter and tracker.

 

With a sudden force the Skyranger stops and its doors open.

 

* * *

 

**Mission Start**

**Dumont:**

**Status: Alive**

All four of them ran out of the Skyranger with Dumont leading them. He was assigned as this mission’s squad leader. Once everyone got out Dumont signaled a fist for all of them to stop, after which they all quickly and efficiently scanned the area. Their surroundings consisted of a single street surrounded by apartment complexes and small stores all in a straight line. The street itself was littered with empty cars, a single bus stop, and those strange pods that came down from the skies. All the while rain poured down and gathered up on the ground, having the streets be completely flooded. The entire scene looked like something from an apocalypse.

 

_“Delta Squad, this is Central. Your objective is to get to the market square as fast as possible; there have been several reported sightings in and around that area. We’ll be patching you all through to the Commander now; he’ll be guiding you through this mission but for now, just carry on to your destination.”_ Central informed the squad before the intercom let out a small _*beep*_ noise.

 

_“You have your orders Delta Squad.”_ another voice, the Commander, said through the intercom.

 

“Well you heard the man people, let’s get moving double time.” Dumont said as all four of Delta Squad began to advance through the narrow street. They made a formation to cover all sides, scouting all the dark and empty buildings. The water pouring down from the street almost felt like it was pushing them back, warning them to get out of there. Despite the rainwater pushing against their feet the four continued on.

 

_“All of you are out in the open.”_ The silence was broken by a short sentence from the Commander. Dumont expected something more out of him but the intercom went silent again. Even with those minimal words the squad knew fully well what they were supposed to do. With a hand sign Dumont ordered King to the sides towards the bus stop. With another one he had both Orin and Yamazuki go to the left and find them cover. Dumont was going to stay on his current track.

 

* * *

 

**King:**

**Status: Alive**

King followed the squad leaders’ orders and double-timed it towards the bus stop. The moment he pushed against available cover he noticed something, blood, lots of it, leaking towards the stream and joining all the rain water. King turned the corner to see a dead UN soldier’s corpse lying in front of him. The soldiers’ chest was burst open, organs and entrails lining in front of the corpses feet.

 

“Central, you seeing this?” King asked through intercom.

_“How can something even do that?”_ Central asked.

 

_“It’s only rational to assume the aliens have much more advanced weaponry than us. It’s also very likely that this might not have been the result of weaponry but from something else, a more primal form of assault perhaps. Delta 4, continue advancing. Delta 2, Delta 3, report, what do you see?”_ The Commander ordered.

 

* * *

 

**Yamazuki**

**Status: Alive**

“All clear on our end Commander, no hostiles in sight.” Kenji reported as he and Orin took cover behind an empty car. Further to the two’s left were once again even more empty buildings. Following the Commanders orders the two advanced forward, following both Dumont, who was taking point in the center and had the most ground covered, and King, who stayed some way behind the three of his teammates, providing long-range support.

 

* * *

 

**Dumont**

**Status: Alive**

It only took a few more seconds before Delta Squad, now spread out and ready for combat more than ever, made it to the market square. The claustrophobic buildings slowly started to spread out, all leading to an open area with the only cover being a few old-style wooden stands. Dumont once again raised his fist to signal the three to stop, something was off. “Central, this Delta 1. We’ve made it to the square. No hostiles in sight.” He reported.

 

_“All of you stay sharp. Get to cover and observe your surroundings.”_ The Commander ordered and so the soldiers listened. Dumont was the first to run over towards a good piece of full cover. King stayed back, keeping his scope and getting ready for any potential contact. Orin followed Dumont, running off towards the nearest cover next to him. Kenji stayed at medium range between Dumont and King, putting himself on overwatch to keep an eye on the two in front of him.

 

“Hil… fe…” a distorted voice that seemed to be writhing in agony came from the center of the square. Dumont looked over from his cover to see a soldier; his uniform looked like German Special Forces. In his right hand was a firearm, an Atchisson Assault Shotgun. In his left hand the soldier was obviously holding something else but darkness was obscuring it alongside his face, which was completely covered. “Hil… fe…” the soldier said once more.

 

_“What is he saying?”_ Central asked.                                                                                   

_ “It’s clearly some form of German due to the uniform and the location our soldiers are in.” _

_“Dr. Vahlen, do you think you can try and communicate with him?”_

_“I will try my best. Hallo, kannst du mich hören? Wir sind hier um zu helfen. Wenn Sie mich hören können, antworten Sie bitte.”_ Dr. Vahlen spoke in German in an attempt to try and reach the soldier, to no avail. “Hallo? Bitte antworten.” She tried once more but once again to not avail. The only thing the soldier kept doing was repeating that same word, ‘Hilfe’.

 

_“Doctor, translation?”_ Central asked.

_“He’s saying… help me.”_

_“Delta 1, move in to investigate. Delta 2, 3, and 4 provide overwatch for Delta 1.”_ The Commander ordered, seemingly unfazed by the knowledge they all had just become privy to.

 

Dumont, somewhat hesitantly, approached the German soldier. Step after step Dumont could feel the sweat coming down his forehead, something felt off, extremely off. “We got you covered leader, don’t worry.” King said through the fours own team radio. “Anything even remotely suspicious happens I’m relying on you all to get my ass outta there in one piece. Got it?” Dumont said to his squad.

 

“Like I said I got you covered.” King said.

“Slightest hint of danger I’m giving you suppressing fire to escape.” Kenji said.

“I’m right behind you if something happens.” Orin said.

 

Finally Dumont got to the German soldier. That was when he saw it, the empty eyes, the face, the pure expression of pain. Everything about the man was horrible to look at; he was obviously in extreme pain. “What the…” Dumont murmured to himself. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw something else. A small grey figure, from its head a purple glow emanated with a line almost looking like it connected to the German soldiers own head. He could only catch a quick glance of the grey figure however before it faded away into the shadows.

 

_ “Delta 1 get out of there now!” _

__

It was too late. Before Dumont could even react, the soldiers hand was raised with a grenade in his palm… with the pin pulled off.

 

* * *

 

**Orin**

**Status: Panicked**

“DUMONT!” Gertrud shouted out to her squad leader, jumping out of her cover and rushing towards him. She could feel the weight of her guns and armor slowing her down, every step she was taking became heavier and heavier, her movement getting slower and slower. Orin dropped her rifle, continuing to sprint towards Dumont at top speed.

 

And then the grenade went off.

 

Millions of shards of shrapnel flew around violently, grazing her arms and legs and cutting through the skin of her cheek as she fell to the ground. Once her body connected to the floor so did her head. Everything quickly started buzzing and her head started spinning around. With the buzzing came the sounds of gunshots both behind and in front of her.

 

“GERTRUD GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!” she heard a voice, Kenji’s, calling to her.

“I… I couldn’t… I couldn’t save…” Orin murmured, struggling to get up, pushing her body to stand back on her feet.

“HE’S DEAD! THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW SO STOP LAYING ON YOUR ASS!” King yelled out.

 

All of her limbs screamed pain, her ears were still ringing from the explosion, but even so she still managed to get back on her feet. That didn’t last long though. Orin heard some sort of strange noise and before she knew, an unrelenting pain went through her abdomen. As she fell to her knees Orin looked down to see a hole gaping through her lower chest. Her armor did nothing, there should have been blood but there was none, only a burning and pulsating wound.

 

* * *

 

**King**

**Status: Alive**

 

“Fuck fuck fuck…. FUCK DAMMIT FUCK” it was only with those words did King jump out of his cover, dropping his sniper rifle and getting out his pistol.

 

_“Delta 4 stay where you are!”_ Central shouted out through his intercom.

“DAMMIT KING STOP!” Kenji yelled at his squad mate through his cover.

 

Even with both Central and Yamazuki screaming at him King didn’t stop, his legs started moving on their own. From the sides the hostiles continue to fire at him, green lasers of energy flying past his head. “COVER ME!” he yelled back to his squad mate. With a quick sigh Kenji did as King told him, suppressing the two aliens towards the right of him as he himself fired his pistol randomly towards the direction where another one of the shots were being shot from.

 

When he got to Orin she was still gripping her gaping wound. Frankly, King was terrified to have one of those actually manage to hit him. “Come on, get up.” He said to Orin, gripping her free hand that wasn’t holding on to her wound. With a pull Orin let out a scream of pain. “I know, I know, I know it hurts but we can’t stay out in the open like this.” once again King frantically pulled Gertrud’s arm for her to get to his level.

 

“It hurts… so… much…”

“Come on you can do it! We ca-“

 

Before either of them could say another word two energy bolts went straight through King’s head and Orin’s heart. The two fell down to the ground, drained of life in an instant.

 

* * *

 

**Yamazuki**

**Status: Alive**

 

“NO!” Yamazuki shouted as a green energy bolt flew past him, forcing Kenji to go back to his cover. “Central… I’m pinned down here. Hostiles to my right and left and I’ve only got a few bullets left. What are your orders?” Kenji knew that he couldn’t escape now, his enemies surrounded him and the only way out was a sure chance for him to get shot. It was fight or die time, though he couldn’t even imagine how much fight Kenji had against those… things.

 

* * *

 

**XCOM HQ**

**The Commander**

**Status: Unknown**

“Commander?” Central turned to his superior, hearing the last soldiers request words clearly.

 

“Delta 2, how good of a shot are you?”

_“S-sir?”_ Yamazuki asked.

“The situation you are in may seem dire but look around your surroundings. We see only three life signs on our scanners, not including you, there are two of them currently moving to try and flank you on your left side while the other is standing in place. Do you have visual confirmation on any of them?”

_“I-… Yes Commander,_ I don’t see the advancing ones but I see the one currently holding position, permission to fire freely?”

“Permission granted soldier. Remember, your next action will decide your fate and the outcome of this mission.” 

 

The Aliens obviously had some sort of energy powered weapons, a certain form of plasma perhaps. The Kevlar body armor their soldiers used was the best material Earth had to offer, it looked like the best wasn’t enough though. The alien plasma weapons didn’t even struggle to go through their soldiers’ armor. From the short sight of the aliens, they didn’t look they were wearing any armor so the 7.62x51 mm ammunition Delta 2 had would probably be good enough to pierce the aliens skin assuming they aren’t bulletproof as well.

 

“Commander, are you sure we shouldn’t retreat? It’s a three against one fight down there. I realize that our men are the best there is but three of the best there is had just gone down like it was nothing.” Chief Engineer said, the worry in his tone being quite evident.

 

“No.”

“Commander?” Dr. Vahlen joined in, “While I myself know that we shouldn’t let these invaders win the first battle against us a tactical retreat know would be the best possible option.”

“Dr. Vahlen, have a little more faith. The Commander knows what he’s doing; you just have to let him do his job.” Bradford said as he leaned back from the railings.

 

“The three of you are all wrong.” The Commander interrupted the conversation between Central, The Doctor and Shen. “The outcome of this is like I said before. All of it depends on Private Yamazuki and his performance in these next few minutes.” his cold blue eyes never left the screen overseeing the battlefield.

 

* * *

 

**Yamazuki**

**Status: Alive**

 

He needed to pull this off, no one else could replace him right now if he failed, if he missed this shot. A long, steeling and shaking sigh came out of Kenji as he straightened his grip on his rifle. One shot, one bullet, that’s what needs to happen. One shot, one bullet, one shot, one bullet, one shot, one…

 

Time slowed down to a halt as he pushed his body to peek over the corner, his hands moved in accordance to his eyes and in a split-second he saw it, the small grey alien standing above a stand, completely out of cover. He looked down the barrel of his gun as it pointed towards the alien. He put his finger on the trigger. With one click, a shot went off. The bullet traveling at light speed though seeming as if it was going much slower, everything was. As the bullet ejected from the barrel of Kenji’s gun he saw a green light quickly flying towards him as well. Once again his body seemed to move on its own as Kenji lunged back into cover and the beam missed him, burning the ground where it landed. Despite the aliens shot missing, he heard something. Perhaps it was a scream, or a grunt, but still Kenji knew the bullet connected.

 

_“Well done Delta 2. Hostile neutralized.”_ Kenji couldn’t help but do a slight fist bump for the kill. _“Now, I want you to switch your primary weapon to fully-automatic and when I tell you to get out of cover to your left, you will open fire completely until everything in front of you is neutralized. Understood?”_

__

“Understood Commander!” Kenji said quickly as he switched the firing mode on his rifle and turned to face his left side.

 

_ “Steady… steady… steady… hold… your… fire… Now Delta 2!” _

__

Kenji once more lunged out from cover as time slowed down again. Right in front of him were two aliens, both having the same distinct features as the last one. “COME GET SOME YOU SONS OF BITCHES!” Kenji yelled out as he opened full fire on the two aliens. The first few bullets completely shredded the alien in the front while the back one had just enough time to react and fire a shot. It wasn’t enough though, the beam of energy missed Kenji by just a few inches, however, the sheer force of the beam flying past him burned through his armor as well as leaving a burn on his skin. It didn’t take long before the rest of the bullets from Kenji’s rifle made it to the other alien, completely shredding it as well.

 

_“Status confirmed Delta 2… no hostiles in sight…”_

* * *

 

**Mission Success:**

**Dumont**

**Status: KIA**

**Yamazuki**

**Status: Lightly Wounded**

**Orin**

**Status: KIA**

**King**

**Status: KIA**

**Aliens Neutralized: 3**

**XCOM Operative lost: 3**

* * *

 

**Note:**

And that is it for chapter 1, or rather should I say, for the first mission. I hope you all enjoyed this introduction as well as a sort of show on what kind of story this is going to be. I realize this is basically just the tutorial for XCOM: EU and EW but believe I am going to make it so Murphy’s Law will ALWAYS apply in any mission in this story.

 

Also if you’ve read the description then yes, I do want anyone who reads to freely comment leaving their own suggestion for an XCOM soldier, an entire XCOM squad or hell maybe even some EXALT or Alien characters, go nuts. Basically if you want to suggest a character there a few requirements that I’m going to need:

 

First and Last name (obviously)

Nickname (though that is optional as I will be adding nicknames to all soldiers who don’t have one)

Age (somewhat optional as I will be adding an age myself if there is none)

Nationality (preferably let the name stick with the nationality)

 

Class: the first four classes, the MEC-Troopers (if you want them to immediately become one A.K.A. be introduced as one or become one later), genetically improved troopers (same thing with MEC-troops) and Psionic Soldiers (same thing with MEC and GIM troopers)

 

 Background: of course this includes the origin story, where they come from, how they got into XCOM, why were they recruited into XCOM etc.

 

Traits: now this includes the soldiers or characters weaknesses (bad at long-range combat, easily panics, not very mobile etc.) and strengths (good at close range, very mobile, can take a lot of damage etc.). Also could include the characters personality (sheepish, cocky, serious etc.).

 

That’s about it. You can suggest soldiers through the comments or if you want to keep it a secret you know little in an out between you n’ me you know you know you can private message get some of that VIP treatment you know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Memorial:
> 
> Nathan Dumont (KIA), Operation Black Star, April 1st, 2015  
> Richard King (KIA), Operation Black Star, April 1st, 2015  
> Gertrud Orin (KIA), Operation Black Star, April 1st, 2015


End file.
